Madness Inside
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Rated T for now. Summary: A few days after the events of The Dark Knight finds the Joker in Arkham Asylum with a new doctor, and a plan to take the mad house by storm. Starts off AU but crosses over into the Arkham Asylum vese full summary inside. ON HOLD BRIEFLY
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is based in the Nolan verse and my Joker is a blend between the Hamill and Ledger models and my Harley is just that mine, she might as well be an OC cause I changed her name a bit.

Summary: A few days after the events of The Dark Knight finds the Joker in Arkham Asylum with a new doctor, and a plan to take the mad house by storm. Starts off AU but crosses over into the Arkham Asylum game, things will be different and I would like to dedicate this fic to Jasiavu for inspiring me to at long last try this. Her Harleen story and Mad Empire are two of the most well written Harley/Joker stories I have ever read.

This will be told from Alice/Harley's Pov

Joker: Heath Ledger R.I.P

Alice Harley Quinnzel: Amanda Seyfried

Batman/Bruce Wayne: Matt Bomer

Robin: Troy Baker

Oracle: Reese Witherspoon

Poison Ivy: Emma Watson (She is now 23 and see perks of being a wallflower before you judge)

Bane: Jason Momoa

Croc: Steve Blum

Dr. Arkham: Clint Eastwood

The Riddler: David Tennant (Most famous for playing one of the doctors, and Barty Crouch Jr in the fourth Harry Potter.)

Madness Inside

Chapter One- Welcome to the Mad house

I hate Gotham City it is usually quite rainy here not to mention all the crazies, why just a month ago I almost died on a boat filled with other people just like me. I was just coming to Gotham when the mad man known only as the Joker took control of the ferry, he told us there were to boats on Gotham harbor that night ours and a boat full of prisoners. He told us that both boats were wired to explode but that he did not have a detonator, we had each others meaning the first boat to press there detonator lived. The trick was though, that we didn't have each others we had our own so who ever succumbed first blew themselves up instead. If I thought about it, I mean really thought about it it was ingenious and a criminal mind that could come with such a thing intrigues me. That is how I found myself walking into Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, and why I decided that this was the patient I would spend my residency trying to cure.

The grounds of the Asylum were beautiful, I had to cross a bridge to get to the island but it was surrounded by thick greenery and there were three little tunnels going from each part to another. Arkham west contained the Medical center and the penitentiary, in Arkham north was Intensive treatment, and in Arkham east was Arkham Mansion and the Botanical Gardens. From what I heard the plant like inmate was always escaping but she never went to the main land to cause havoc, instead always the Botanical Gardens to enjoy plant life for about an hour before the guards managed to find her. She always went to the far back of the Gardens with all the man eating plants, this was why it took an hour to retrieve her not because they had to search for her but because they had to subdue the man eating plants to get to her. She always went back willingly too, seemingly happy that she got her plant fix for a couple days. She seemed to like it here, so how bad could it really be?

I wasn't quite sure where I was supposed to go for a interview, so I ended up wondering around for quite awhile until I ran across a woman with brownish red hair near some plants. I watched her a moment in the dark little cell with no lights and I knew who she was immediately, she finally looked up at me with a half smile and then down at her dying plant. "It hurts so much you know, I can feel it's pain part of my curse. I am very in tune with them and they cry out to me for help, I fell into a vat of planting chemicals and pesticides and they gave me power over plants. I hate it though because in this dark cell I feel only their pain, it's more of a curse than a gift." She said out of the blue. "I can see that dealing with that and loving them so much, being the only one to hear their cries it must be difficult. I suppose I could help you let you out for a bit, out in the sun with your powers you might be able to save it." I told her. "You would do that for me, knowing I'm a criminal and risking the job your obviously here to apply for?" She asked.

"Yeah your in pain if I can help I'm going to do what I can, now explain to me how to open this thing it looks rather high tech." I told her, but she just gave me a look and sighed. "Just slide the little bar over to the left and it'll pop open, I'm in the lower security because I have no power in the dark." She explained. I did what she said and the door popped open, and she picked up the potted plant and carried it out. "I thank you this was a very kind thing of you to do, I won't forget this. I'm Pamela by the way Pamela Isley, make sure you come visit me soon if you get that job okay?" She asked. "I will, but if you don't mind I am kind of lost where is the head doctor this time of day?" I asked in return. "Yes you can find him a few halls over he likes to be near me, in case I get lose he'll see quickly cause he walks through her a lot." She told me. "Well I'll buy you some time my interview will take a couple hours at least, and it takes another hour to get passed the man eating plants to retrieve you." I told her. "Alright thanks I better get going then see you soon." She said taking off down the hall.

I watched her disappear around the corner and then turned on my heel and headed the other direction, hoping to find the doctor before he discovered Pam was gone. It took a few more halls than I thought but I finally found Dr Arkham's office, and gave a light tap on the door. "Come in my dear, are you here regarding the help wanted ad we placed on our website?" He asked me. "Actually sir I am I graduated from Harvard with honers and am more than qualified, I've done my internship and I want to do my residency here on one particular patient." I explained. "Please tell me it's that fucking clown none of the other doctors will go near him, I've been treating him for the few days he's been here but to tell ya the truth he scares the shit out of me too." He told me. "I actually did want him, I was on the Ferry I actually was just coming to Gotham I was just moving here not a very good first impression. I found the thing he did very ingenious and fair in a sick warped way, I had to see the man who is criminally insane and come up with that." I told him.

"So you are wanting to apply specifically to take the Jokers case, when no one on my staff will even enter the floor he's on besides myself?" He asked me. "Yes as I said he intrigues me, and as you said it seems like I'm the only one you have willing to take his case Doctor Arkham if you don't want me I'll find somewhere else to do my residency." I told him plainly. "Oh no your hired I'm just wondering why this patient especially knowing he almost killed you on that Ferry, I just wouldn't think you want anything to do with him is all I didn't mean to offend you." He explained. "I want to understand him okay, I want to know what makes him tick why he does the things he does is that so wrong?" I asked. "You do know Miss we sometimes never know what makes them do what they do, that's what makes them different than us they are crazy we're not. They stay inside these walls, we do not understand?" He asked. "Yes I know, but I think I actually might be able to help him." I said.

"Like I said I'm still confused but the fact remains, you are the only one to take the job so it's yours but I'm warning you to be careful." He told me as the door opened, revealing a guard. "Excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt but Miss Ivy escaped again and it looks like someone let her out." The guard said. "Oh that's not possible no one has been through here besides this young lady, and Miss Ivy was inside when she passed I heard them talking. I do apologize for her by the way, she thinks she can hear the pain of plants a real loon that one." He told me. "Well welcome aboard Miss Quinnzel, here's your plaque for your door." He said. I thanked him and left to find my new office with a plaque that read Alice Harley Quinnzel.

Author's Note 2: Hope this was well written, I tried my best with it. So if you would please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So this is based in the Nolan verse and my Joker is a blend between the Hamill and Ledger models and my Harley is just that mine, she might as well be an OC cause I changed her name a bit.

Summary: A few days after the events of The Dark Knight finds the Joker in Arkham Asylum with a new doctor, and a plan to take the mad house by storm. Starts off AU but crosses over into the Arkham Asylum game, things will be different.

This will be told from Alice/Harley's Pov

Joker: Heath Ledger R.I.P

Alice Harley Quinnzel: Amanda Seyfried

Batman/Bruce Wayne: Matt Bomer

Robin: Troy Baker

Oracle: Reese Witherspoon

Poison Ivy: Emma Watson (She is now 23 and see perks of being a wallflower before you judge)

Bane: Jason Momoa

Croc: Steve Blum

Dr. Arkham: Clint Eastwood

The Riddler: David Tennant (Most famous for playing one of the doctors, and Barty Crouch Jr in the fourth Harry Potter.)

Madness Inside

Chapter Two- First day on the job

My first day was today, the first time I would actually be seeing patients. Dr Arkham wanted me to start with some one a bit less intense so unfortunately against my wishes I won't be seeing him today, he want's to see me with low security patient first so I'm guessing he's going to give me Pam. She managed to stay out of her cell for five hours last night by the time the guards discovered she was missing, so I'm sure any sessions I have with her will go well that's not the problem. The problem is I want to work with the Joker I have too, he's so ingenious and fascinating I'd do anything to get some time alone with him. I need to get in his head see what could make such a smart man criminally insane, I admit I have a bit of a fascination with him but that's just the doctor in me talking. He was actually one of the reasons I moved here, I had been tracking his crimes on the news from Boston where I had lived previously.

The second reason I came to Gotham was to find my birth father, he had put me up for adoption after my mother died in child birth he's only request was that my first name be Alice. I had done some digging and I knew he resided here but I couldn't find him, he was last known to be undergoing treatment for psychological delusions here but there was no record of a Jervis Tetch being here as a patient. So I guess I just have to look deeper, just to rule it out I went over to my computer and searched in the files of patients who had died while incarcerated. When one result came up I knew, I was never going to know my real father because he died shortly after I turned three. I didn't shed tears nor did I feel sadness for the death of the father I had never known, I had a job to do here and Pam was waiting for me in the conference room for our session I could talk to her. I made my way to the conference room with haste, normally we would see our patients in a interrogation like room but she was listed as low threat so she was safe to have out of cuffs and in the conference room.

"Miss Quinnzel, your late I expect more of you in the coming days." Dr Arkham told me, when I finally found the right room. I nodded to him and he left leaving me alone with Pam, who I noticed was smiling at me. I also noticed there were no recording devices or cameras in here, I figure that's because we didn't normally see patients in here. "So how is the new job going for you Alice, is it as eventful as you hoped?" She asked me. "Well today has been quite trying on me, I found out my birth father is dead he was supposed to be a patient here." I told her. "Oh honey I'm so sorry, was it Jervis Tetch by any chance?" She asked. "Yes how did you know that, did it have something to do with his delusions?" I asked in return. "Yes it did when you said your father was a patient he's the only possibility, his problem was he was obsessed with Lewis Carrol's Alice In Wonderland. He thought he was the Mad Hatter, and every time he escaped from here in the three years he was a patient he would go looking for Alice who I'm guessing is you." She explained.

"That explains my name I suppose, but whats new with you did you get into a lot of trouble last night?" I asked her. "No they just gave me the same speech of notifying a guard or doctor if I wish to visit the Gardens and they will review my request, what they don't tell me is that it will be denied every time I ask." She told me. "I could sign your request for you, Dr Arkham won't like it but I'm officially your doctor so there isn't a damn thing he can do about it." I said. "That would be great that would give me actual permission to visit the Gardens for five hours a day four times a week!" She said excitedly. "Yes permission granted you can head there right after we're finished here, and I think we're just about don for the day." I told her. "You don't think I'm crazy do you, you believe me right?" She asked. "I actually do, you are really competent and aware maybe to genius level they just think your some crazy girl and treat you like shit I know better so go on get to the Gardens." I told her and she stood before heading right out the window and towards the Gardens.

Dr Arkham opened the door and looked around the room before turning to me, his gaze was as cold as Ice and he didn't look happy which meant I won. "Where is Miss Ivy, I thought she was having her session with you and returning to her cell?" He asked. "Well she's not I approved her request she put in about her visit to the Gardens, it says she is allowed there five hours a day four days a week as long as she notifies a guard." I told him. "On what grounds she is completely delusional, what possible good could this do?" He questioned. "Besides calming my patient? Whether or not she feels the pain of plants the point of the matter is, she think she does that mean it really does cause her to feel pain herself which means she has Somatoform disorder or possibly Somatization disorder both are quite real. She could also actually be telling the truth I looked up her medical history, and that accident with the chamicals she was actually involved in it either way it will help her." I said.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt not to mention I can't really say anything to overule yyour decision, it's your patient and if it helps you might be promoted. However if she escapes or get's worse, I'll have your head are we clear Miss Quinnzel?" He asked. "Yes sir, I look forward to proving you wrong sir. About meeting with the Joker is it possible to get a little time with him tonight?" I asked in return. "I suppose so, I'll bring him in as soon as we do his daily visit to the Medical Center." He told me. "Why would he need the Medical Center daily Dr, I would hope you have him as protected from others as you protect others from him?" I questioned. "Well there are procations in place but people do get around them, and personally I don't mind. Most of the inmates here had someone close to them hurt by the Joker, or on one of those Ferrys. So if they do get at him the guards aren't going to go out of there way to run to his rescue, he has never had more than a broken nose." He told me.

"You mean to tell me you knowingly allow a patient to be assulted in your facility? I don't like that Doctor Arkham, and I will be contacting the board or more specifically Bruce Wayne who funds most of the upgrades for this facility. In the mean time I would highly suggest you keep all the inmates from hurting one another, or I may have to have a talk with Comissioner Gorden down at the GCPD do I make myself clear?" I asked. "I don't like being threatened Miss Quinnzel, but I don't suppose I can do anything about it. I will do what I can there is no need to talk to Mr Wayne, I'm sure we can make a compromise a raise, sex, a promotion whatever you want." He said. "I don't want sex but a raise would be a start, and keep the patients here safe because if I hear of any inmate being hurt that wasn't an accident I will go straight to Wayne." I told him. "Fine done, I just don't understand but that's your business. I'll bring in the clown in a moment." He told me before leaving the room, and telling me to meet them at the containment rooms.

Author's note 2: There is chapter two, and next chapter we bring in the clown. I'll see about getting it up tonight also, so R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I did start this last night, but I couldn't get it finished before nine when my shows start. I love how this story is going so far, but I am a little disappointed that it has so little views this is our first real confirmation that Harley isn't all there. Anyway on with the show, or story in this case!

Summary: A few days after the events of The Dark Knight finds the Joker in Arkham Asylum with a new doctor, and a plan to take the mad house by storm. Starts off AU but crosses over into the Arkham Asylum game, things will be different.

This will be told from Alice/Harley's Pov

Joker: Heath Ledger R.I.P

Alice Harley Quinnzel: Amanda Seyfried

Batman/Bruce Wayne: Matt Bomer

Robin: Troy Baker

Oracle: Reese Witherspoon

Poison Ivy: Emma Watson (She is now 23 and see perks of being a wallflower before you judge)

Bane: Jason Momoa

Croc: Steve Blum

Dr. Arkham: Clint Eastwood

The Riddler: David Tennant (Most famous for playing one of the doctors, and Barty Crouch Jr in the fourth Harry Potter.)

Madness Inside

Chapter Three- The Joker

I made my way to the containment rooms as fast as I could. This was the moment I had been waiting for! I was finally meeting the Joker, and it feels like I'm dreaming. I'm aware of my fascination with the man, but it's more than that. I've really known him for a couple of weeks since he was admitted. I've been sending this mad man letters, talking to him about this, that and the other thing. The thing is, he actually responded! I didn't think he'd be able to! Of course I didn't use my real name, I'm not stupid. When we talk I go by Harley, which isn't much of a stretch I suppose. I am a little worried though; what started as curiosity and intrigue has become more no matter what I tell those around me. I've thankfully gotten the green light to interview him in person, in the dark, which means I'll be able to leave the cameras off and reveal myself fully. I don't know what I plan to do once he knows it's me, but I do know one thing he's not crazy and doesn't belong here.

So I suppose deep down, I do know what I plan to do. Why should a genius suffer this place when he could show the world so much? I guess I knew from the very first letter what I wanted for him. I wanted him to have his revenge, whatever it may be, and I definitely want to free Pam from these monsters. Perhaps I'll even tell her what's going on after I know myself, and maybe she can even help. Whatever happens though, I know for sure Dr Arkham won't see his next birthday. That will be my revenge, the sexist jerk won't live to treat other human beings the way I've seen him treat these inmates. In fact, in my personal opinion he's worse than the people in here. He preys upon the weak, and treats them like shit because he's a big bad doctor and they're just criminals. It makes him a monster in my opinion; these people in here don't deserve to be treated this way; they are ill not evil. If we cured them they could be well functioning members of society.

I reached the containment rooms after what seemed like hours to find Dr Arkham waiting outside the door. He looked rather disgusted, like he had to deal with the most horrible thing imaginable. "Are you sure you want it dark in there Alice? What if something goes wrong?" He asked me. "I will be fine Dr, now please let me pass into the room." I said. He stepped out of the way and allowed me entry, and I saw the Joker sitting in the chair farthest from the door, hands folded on the table. "So your my new Doc, Doc? I've been wondering who would replace Doctor Young, poor thing. I just wanted her to laugh. Who knew she couldn't do that without a tongue!" He said while laughing. "I don't care about that Mister J, I'm here for a different reason altogether." I told him. He looked at me, and I mean really looked like he was looking through my eyes and into my soul. "So you must be Harley, you know when you wrote me asking me all those questions I didn't see the harm in answering them since you seemed like a good kid. Then you talked about coming to Gotham and becoming a doctor here, I thought you were one of those creepy groupies that are just nuts. But your not, are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to help you. I mean I'm sure you have a plan but I bet it would be helpful to have someone on the inside." I told him. "That's an interesting thought, and I haven't worked with a partner before. But why, why do you want to work with me so bad Doc? You seem to be set up here, why throw that away and become a criminal?" He questioned. "My mother died in child birth and my dad put me up for adoption with the request I was named Alice, and my adoptive 'family' abused me. My 'father' raped me almost nightly from when I was ten on up, and my 'mother' beat me daily. Until of course I killed them, or should I say they went missing My point is I don't think we are born monsters, rather it's society that makes us monsters." I. explained. "Wow kiddo! And I thought I'd had it hard! I think we have ourselves a partnership." He said. "So what exactly are you planning to do exactly? Are we going to break you out and get revenge?" I asked.

"No my dear, I am planning something so much bigger. This Asylum can't hold the Joker! I'm going to take it back from these low lives, and give it to the people it really belongs too; The inmates!" he said. "I like it Mr J! What can I do to help? I have a lady that's just dynamite with plants!" I told him. "That's great! Do you think she would be willing to tunnel me out of my cell?" He asked me. "I think as long as you don't bad mouth plants, you should be good." I explained. "I'm assuming you mean Ivy; She's alright for a tree huger. She treats me like I'm a person. She doesn't view me as a monster and run away; kind of like you. Only I don't make it a habit of flirting with plants Kiddo." He told me. "Oh she's not so bad she's actually kind of cool. But do you actually know how your going to do this; is it like all planned out?" I asked. "Not yet depending on your plant friend, I might be close. But now that I have you I know just what you may do. I will tell you the day of the take over as it were; and you will be waiting in the security control room to lock those bastards out. Then you can release all the inmates and we'll really have a party; but only certain ones dear can't have the party over crowded." He told me.

"So how long do you think it would take to plan this Mister J? Think we can be ready in a week; I'd rather do it before Bruce Wayne comes in to beef up security." I said. "Right you are Harley! We can't have rich boy mic money bags ruin things; if he did that tunneling out might not work. Then your friend would need something else to do for fun!" He said with a laugh. "Oh she is quite happy with the Garden permission I granted for her; those doctors would crush and kill plants in front of her just to hurt her! Even if she can't really feel there pain it still would give her pain by thinking she can!" I exclaimed. "I agree even though she isn't my best gal pal; that still is sick and trust me Kiddo I know sick!" He cackled. "I can't wait to tell her the news, you don't mind do you?" I asked. "I suppose not if we're going to work with her she needs to know; just don't let the other doctors get suspicious okay Kiddo?" He requested. "That won't be a problem, Dr Arkham is a sexist jerk but he's a moron." I told him.

"That's good cause he sure did look like one; then again I may not be the best judge of character." He said. "Don't put yourself down like that your just misunderstood. And that Batman keeps coming around and beating you to a pulp too!" I told him. "That's right isn't it Harl? He'll come won't he? No matter we can divide him and boy blunder." He said. "Yeah with this security it shouldn't be a problem. I could probably trap them in different sections of the Island too!" I exclaimed. "That would be delicious but do be sure Batman is in the Penitentiary with me! I plan to allow the guards to recapture me briefly then escape and lead him further inside. Dr Young was very naughty you know messing with Bane's formula; but I can use that she has a couple test subjects locked in the penitentiary." He told me. "That won't be a problem but where does bird brain go?" I asked. "Funny you should ask are you in peak shape Kiddo?" He asked in return.

"Well of course I wouldn't come here to help you all fat!" I exclaimed. "Good cause you'll do your share of fighting; because you'll be dealing with bird brain after giving me control of security. Once I have that you'll leave and head to the Medical Center where Bane is. He should be in Dr Young's lab heavily sedated. It's near the morgue you can't miss it so you'll lead him there with your hostage." He told me. "Exactly who is my hostage?" I asked. "Why Commissioner Gordon of course he'll head straight here after news gets out. You'll conk him on the head and drag him to the lab with a little group of my men. Seven will stay in the second room to guard the captured doctors and elevator. While ten will go with you to the lab and take up position around the room. The way it opens he'll have come in directly under you and Gordon. Then he'll have to take out the guards without you seeing; cause if you see him coming your to put a bullet in the Commissioner's head." He told me.

"What if I don't see him coming though; what if he takes out the guards and makes it to the stairs?" I asked him. "Well then he'll still have to come through the door and you'll put a bullet in the Commissioner's head. If he get's around you he'll probably knock you down and free the Commissioner. That will give you time to wake Bane and while he keeps Robin busy you will come to me for further instructions. Either way you'll wake Bane cause if you kill the Commissioner he ain't going to be happy. So either way after that you'll report back I'll probably be either still here or in the visitors center." He explained. "Alright I think I got this part, then what?" I asked. "Well I haven't gotten further yet I'll let you know more tomorrow if I think of more. But you still have to see the plant before you leave so you best hurry. Give her my best while your there alright?" He asked. "Yup sure thing Mister J I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I told him before getting up and walking out.

"He's all yours guys I need to speak to Ivy is she still in the Garden?" I asked one of the guards. "Yes Doctor Quinnzel you can head straight there." A guard named Frank Boles answered. So I just made my way to the Botanical Gardens where I knew Ivy would be. I had made it almost half way there before realizing something; doesn't she hang out with the man eating plants to by herself more time outdoors? I shook myself out of it and continued to walk I'm sure she wouldn't let them hurt me. Then again maybe she wouldn't have a say in the matter. Who said the plants would listen to her if she told them not to eat me. It was that thought that made me think I may not see the rest of Jokers plan; because I might very well be eaten by plants tonight. This was just peachy and of course neither of the male guards offered to escort me to her. 'So I guess it's just me' I thought as I continued my journey which was much longer than I thought.

I finally reached the Gardens and opened the door before walking in. "Pam, are you in here? It's Alice I need to speak with you!" I called out. But as I rounded the corner I realized the Gardens were a lot bigger than they looked. There was no way she heard me where ever she was. The place didn't look it on the outside but it was a mini mansion for plants. I could easily see why she would like it in here so much. It was breathtakingly beautiful and it was covered in plants. The ceiling and walls looked to be lined with Ivy and the other plants wound around objects. As I entered yet another room I came face to face with a beautiful oasis; with stairs going up to a platform on either side of the far end of the room. I had this feeling I was getting closer and in the next room I knew I was right. It was a long hall with a fountain in the middle and one path went straight. The other branched out to the left from the fountain; and when I rounded the corner there was a big gap.

With my years of acrobatics this wasn't a problem. I took off my white coat and heels and walked to the edge. With the speed of an animal I launched myself to the right wall. Once I hit it I immediately did the same to the other wall; and so on till I reach the other side. I then walked barefoot into a dead end room filled with plants. I filled with dread as I began to think I was wrong till a plant moved. It launched at me and was about to eat me when a voice sounded through the room. "Stop she is a friend my baby let her in." Pam said walking out from the shadows. "Harley you shouldn't have come here it's dangerous. What if you hadn't found me in here but just my plant?" She asked. "Well I guess I would be dead but I needed to speak to you." I replied. "What is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow; it's not like your going to tell me you signed up to work with the clown." She said. My face stayed blank as I watched hers twist in shock.

"Oh my god Harley that's exactly what you did isn't it?" She asked. I nodded and she looked me up and down. "Well since your not injured, laughing uncontrollably, or dead he must have accepted. I still don't see what you need to talk to me about. Unless your here to ask for my help with something on his behalf?" She inquired. "Yes I would like for you to tunnel him out of his cell in a week. He has a plan to give the Asylum back to the inmates like it should be. All you need to do is get him out of his cell and we'll do the rest." I told her. "In exchange I get what exactly besides watching Batman and Robin squirm?" She asked. "You get a pass to the city if you want it after it's all over. Once everything is done I have a guy that will take you over to Gotham." I told her. "What do you think is going to come out of this Harley? This can't end well for either of you; you have to know that? If you want to go dark so bad come with me we can leave this place and never come back." She begged.

"I can't Pam this is what I want to do; what I came here to do." I told her. "Oh my god your in love with him aren't you? What can he offer you Harley he doesn't know how to love!" She exclaimed. "I'll teach him then! Once this is over we'll all be so much happier and we can leave Gotham." I tried to explain. "I'll help you but just this once Harley I won't do another damn thing for that clown! You have to know that after this goes down neither of you will leave Gotham; unless it's in a body bag it's madness Harley!" She said trying to reason with me. "Than so be it! It's my madness Pam and I refuse to believe that I won't get happiness." I said. "Then your only fooling yourself there is only three ways this will end; and none of them end with your happiness! You are ruining your life for a madman Harley he will never care for you he can't!" She screamed. "That's your opinion all you have to do is help us." I said. I heard a low "Fine" before I stormed out.

Author's Note 2: I hope this chapter was alright, my mom started editing it while she read it so it should be decent grammar wise. I think we see some of the unspoken feelings that Ivy has for Harley; that she hid so well but we all still saw in the show. So I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I did start this last night, but I couldn't get it finished before nine when my shows start. I love how this story is going so far, but I am a little disappointed that it has so little views.

Summary: A few days after the events of The Dark Knight finds the Joker in Arkham Asylum with a new doctor, and a plan to take the mad house by storm. Starts off AU but crosses over into the Arkham Asylum game, things will be different.

This will be told from Alice/Harley's Pov

Joker: Heath Ledger R.I.P

Alice Harley Quinnzel: Amanda Seyfried

Batman/Bruce Wayne: Matt Bomer

Robin: Troy Baker

Oracle: Reese Witherspoon

Poison Ivy: Emma Watson (She is now 23 and see perks of being a wallflower before you judge)

Bane: Jason Momoa

Croc: Steve Blum

Dr. Arkham: Clint Eastwood

The Riddler: David Tennant (Most famous for playing one of the doctors, and Barty Crouch Jr in the fourth Harry Potter.)

Madness Inside

Chapter Four- Day two

When I got up this morning I was immediately sad; this was probably because of the fight I had with Pam last night. Contrary to what I said to her she had hit the nail on the head. I was afraid that my feelings wouldn't be returned, or worse I would end up dead. But I just couldn't come up with a good reason not to help him. I mean I had nothing better to do my life was completely boring. So why not do the thing that I knew would be exciting? I could do it, I could become a criminal so why not? There was no one special in my life no parents to disappoint. It sounded fun and I haven't had fun in a long time. I really hate Batman and Robin anyway; so whats the harm in fighting back? Besides Mister J get's to deal with B-man I want to play with the bird. He is quick and agile like me so it gives me a challenge. Who is better, the beauty or the bird? Plus this way Ivy will be free. She'll never have to see this place again. I wish I could be so lucky I'm stuck. I have this feeling that Arkham will soon become my home; if not my grave.

Today was going to be my second session with Mister J. First I had to deal with a mister Edward Nigma, I heard he was A-list crazy. He supposedly goes around Gotham leaving riddles for Batman to find. Which then always lead to his capture and his being brought back here. So I really had no sympathy for the man; he couldn't even wait to leave the riddles so why should I feel bad? All I knew was that he had asked for me by name. This was troubling to say the least because I didn't give out my name. But Dr Arkham felt that since Pam and Mister J had both quieted down, that it might be a good idea. 'I don't know how you do it Harley. They are two of our most loud inmates, and after one session you have them quiet.' That was what he had said to me this morning when he told me about Nigma. So I hastily make my way to the containment rooms. Just like I had the day before only today I wasn't nearly as excited about it.

When I opened the door I was surprised to say the leas. He was actually handsome now if only he wasn't an idiot when it came to those riddles. "So your his new girl hum?" He asked. I was taken aback by this. I had no idea how he could know unless Mister J had said something to him. "I'm afraid I don't have any idea what you mean Mister Nigma. But I would like to know why you requested me as your doctor?" I asked. "You know exactly what I mean Harley Quinn; Joker is really happy about you so you must be good for something." He said. I picked up a hint of an accent when he spoke British maybe? "So what is it to you? He didn't mention you should I be impressed by a loser with riddles?" I asked. "To shay, I may be caught a lot but I sure have a lot of fun first." He said with a giggle. "Okay still what do you want? You must want something?" I asked. "What can I say I wanted to see a pretty face and I was curious." He replied.

"Curious about me Mister Nigma? That's a laugh I'm not that important just an average Jane." I told him. "That's not what he said; he said your our ace in the hole our ticket out. How is that?" He asked me. "I told Mister J I can hack through the security and give him control. It's no big deal I'm sure he has another who could do the same." I said. "Actually he doesn't he usually kills his crew at the end of a job. He changed it up now though guess that makes him seem less approachable. Thugs don't flock if they think they'll get shot!" He said with a giggle. "Well I guess I can see there point why work for a guy who kills you when your done?" I asked. "That's exactly what their thinking Miss Quinn. He seems so crazy that working for him ain't worth it. The money is why they come but the danger is turning them off." He said. " Alright but you wanted something from me didn't you Mister Nigma? So tell Harley what she can do for you." I said. "I need you to get me out. The boss needs me on the outside before the take over." He said.

"I think that can be arranged, I'll sign off on your Garden visitation privileges. If I go with you today you can 'knock me out'; after that your not my problem deal?" I asked. "I can work with that Miss Quinn. But how will he react, surely he'll be pissed?" He asked back. "He doesn't own me. Do you see a ring on my finger? If he has a problem I'll handle it." I tell him. "So he isn't going to come after me with a weapon?" He asked. "No, I'll make sure of that. Now if you want this to happen tonight we best hurry." I tell him as we stand. I lead him out to the hall and wave to the guard. He looks at me strangely but waves back. Taking it as a cue that he can go he does and I watch him disappear. We walk toward the Garden slowly and in silence. His face looks sad as we walk; almost as if he doesn't want to hurt me. But when we get there he gives me a smile. "For what it's worth I really don't want to do this." He told me as a fist came down on my head and all I see is black.

When I came to it was because someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and I could already feel the bruise that was forming. Pam was looking me over like a doctor which she was in some ways. Her eyes locked with mine and I saw all the concern in them. "I just found you like this on my way back to my cell." She told me. "It's alright I'm fine." I say hoping to pacify her. "You are not fine. The Riddler escaped two hours ago. You were with him last so everyone is on high alert looking for you." She told me. "That really knocked me out for two hours? Maybe I should have told him not to hit me to hard." I mused. "This is part of the plan isn't it? The clown put you up to this? I told you Harley he's no good for you; everything he touches burns." She tells me. "No actually I decided to do this. Riddler needed to be on the outside so I helped the hitting was my idea." I explained. "Okay your crazier than I thought. We need to hide you for a bit. The guards think you were taken so they'll be busy for sometime. That gives me time to think on what to do about you. If you want this to work you need to go all out." She said.

"What do you mean all out?" I asked my friend. "You shouldn't come out of a fight with a criminal trying to escape with only one bruise. I need to find a way to rough you up a bit more. Make it more believable." She said. When I was about to respond I went flying to the ground. My body ached from the assault as Pam drew back her plants. "That should be enough bruises to satisfy the guards. We should get you pack up to the building." She said. We got up off the ground and head up the path. The guards still running around looking for Nigma and me passed us and glanced at me. "Miss Quinn you look awful we need to get you to the infirmary and we need your statement." He told me as he took my hand and pulled me toward the building. I watched as the other guard started walking Pam back to her cell.

Author's note 2: I loved writing this chapter, it took awhile but it was fun. Chapter five is coming soon everyone I hope to see new faces.


End file.
